New girl on the block
by dark-angel miyuki
Summary: I know, bad title, I was thinking of a song with a similer title.A new girl moves in next to Danny. Who is she? and sam seems to think she up to something...this is my first Danny Phantom fic, i hope someone out there likes it!


Ha! finaly i get off my lazy butt and started to write(weather or not that is a bad thing is for you to decide) My first Danny Phantom fic! hope you enjoy!

note: Ana is mine, and i dont think i'm going to give her any type of love relationship with Danny. Also i'm a big slash fan, and even though I dont think this should be a slash i'll problaly occasionaly write smoething sort of slashy, but i'll try not to!

Disclamer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton on the other hand...( sees Danny tied up in corner of the room) Er... never mind!

Danny, Sam and tucker were in Danny's room, "doing their project for Mr. Lancers class" which in reality meant Sam was doing it, tucker was playing with his PDA, and Danny was desperately trying to find some excuse to do something else.

"Looks like your getting new neighbors" Sam said as she saw a moving truck pull up to the house next door through Danny's bedroom window.

"Yeah, and hopefully my parents won't drive these people away like the past six neighbors" Danny said with a sigh.

He didn't particularly like any of his old neighbors, they usually weren't the nicest of people as soon as they found out about his parents occupation, but he felt bad for the last ones,

Before they moved in next to the Fenton they actually seemed to have a bit of sanity.

"I wonder who they are." muttered tucker as he played with his PDA.

"How about we go find out." Danny suggested getting up from his bed. "Oh no, I see what your doing." Sam said pulling on Danny's arm. "How about we finish the project, then we go check out the new neighbors." Sam suggested, seeing thru to Danny's true intentions of getting away from having to finish his project.

"Awww c'mon Sam! We still got four days till it's due. Can't we at least take a break?" Danny whined. Sam sighed before giving in "fine, but you better help me finish it before Friday" Sam said muttering angrily as she, Danny and tucker made their way to the house next door. When they reached the front door of the house Danny thought he saw some one he knew, he ran up to the smaller body, whose back was to him.

"Danielle?" Danny said but as soon as the person turned around he saw that it was not her.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. "Sorry, I thought you were some one I knew" Danny said felling stupid.

He noticed now that she did not wear the hat and baggy clothing Danielle wore but instead a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans and tied her hair with a scrnuchy tangled with beads, she was also too tall to be Danielle, even though she was still a lot shorter that Danny and had tan skin, but he couldn't tell if she was Hispanic, Indian, or something else.

"Uh, hi I'm Danny, are you moving in next door?" Danny asked. "Yeah" she answered" I'm Ana, nice ta meet ya" she said. "Hi I'm Sam and this is tucker" Sam said scaring Danny who didn't notice them walk up behind them.

"Um, I've got to go help my parents put away all our stuff, but I hope to see you all later" she said waving and winking at Danny before jogging back into her house.

Danny heard Sam snort as she crossed her arms, she did not look happy. "What's up Sam?" Danny asked a bit worried. "Can't you tell?" Sam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny looked over at Tucker, but only got a shrug. Sam let out a sigh before explaining

"That was so a Paulina clone, I could smell the pom pom on her". Sam said, a look of disgust in her eyes "and she's living right next to you.

Danny long ago got over his crush on Paullina, to sam's great approval, but he still couldn't understand sam's hatred of the other girl. It was easy to see why Sam didn't like her, but to hate her as much as Sam does seem irrational.

"How about we go finish that project now?" Danny asked. Sam glared at him knowing he was just trying to get away from the topic of Paullina so that he wouldn't have to hear Sam's angry ramblings but she went along with it

Getting Danny to do his school work was rare but for him to do it willingly was something she was not going to pass up


End file.
